wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pitcher (ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing)
Pitcher is a Leaf/Silk/Hivewing tribrid with strangely strong Leafspeak despite being from three tribes. He hatched at the edge of the poison jungle. He grew up with his family until both of his parents were taken away by Hivewings when they were walking outside the jungle. His brother went rouge and became an assasian in search for their parents while Pitcher ran off to Jade Mountain. Description Pitcher is a tribrid and has many signs from all of the tribes. His head resembles a Leafwing while his body, tail and limbs are HiveWing. His wings (Which are purple) are Silkwing. His main color is deep green but patches of scales show hints of his fathers blue and his mothers red and black. His eyes are Aquamarine and his horns are greyish-brown. Personality (From the rp Jade Mountain) Pitcher never interacted with many dragons but he is shown to look on the bright side yet be misrable when he does something wrong. He likes showing affection and always tries his best to answer his dragonets questions. He likes to read about mysterious dragon tribes. He also gets sensitive about plants when they're damaged and gets strangely nervous when Surf and Pureheart are together. He always is cautious about animals and doesn't like getting close to them. Pitcher is also a peaceful and mournful dragons as he still is sad for years about his parents and brother. He decides to make his own desicions when his older brother Deathweed asks Pitcher to kill Pureheart and he refuses. He isn't a skilled fighter but when he has to is quite skilled as he managed to fight off his brother when they encountered each other. Story (From the JMA rp) Pitcher was excited to be in Jade Mountain and met Pureheart who was shy to Pitcher, realizing they were both in the Jade Winglet. He met his old freind Kalmia,after talking to her he went to his cave and meets Pureheart once more, his excitement overcomes him and he jumps around, happy to be at the academy. (Want to know the rest of the story? Go here! https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:3684907) Relationships Pureheart Pitcher has romantic feelings for Pureheart, he is bored without her and feels very close to her. He somehow is mind-linked to her, he can feel how she's feeling, speak telepathically with her, and visit her in dreams. He almost kills he in her sleep when his brother convinces him to kill her but starts crying and refuses. Kalmia Kalmia is Pitchers old freind from Pantala, he enjoys chatting with her and probably used to have a crush on her. Rose and Nature Pitcher cares about his dragonets a lot and always tries to help them in some way. Hates seeing them scared or disappointed. Deathweed Pitcher is sad and thinks about his brother a lot, he hopes his brother returns and apologizes for his actions. Trivia *Pitcherheart grows roses when he's happy *Pitcher had a pet panther named Claw but he released Claw into the forest when his parents were taken Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress